VIAJE A SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN
by Elevenright
Summary: Hate, Poor y Dimitri son tres hermanos que, por un encuentro con un familiar de brujos, embarcarán en un viaje que cambiará sus vidas y la de las personas que se encuentren a su paso. ¿Sobrevivirán los personajes de shingeki no kyojin? ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene SPOILERS. Género Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

EL FAMILIAR DE HECHICEROS:

Empecemos las presentaciones queridos lectores. Me llamo Hate (ya lo se un nombre muy tétrico pero mi padre lo era) vivo en España en un pequeño piso con mi gran compañera hermana Poor (otro nombre tétrico) y mi insoportable estúpido idiota hermano (muy, muuuuuuuyyyyyyyy en el fondo le quiero) Dimitri (¿os podéis creer que el único que tiene un nombre normal tiene que ser él? Bueno, también es el más normal de la casa).

Centrémonos en mí, tanto hablar de él me estresa. Soy una fujoshi auto-proclamada, estoy como dice mucha gente enferma, las hemorragias nasales son una parte de mi aburrida vida. Junto con mí hermana formamos el dúo de las más grandes fujoshis. A mis doce años ya había leído y visto junto a ella toooodoooos los yaoi del momento. Mi mente llega a estar tan sucia que no puedo evitar hacer volar mi imaginación siempre que veo a dos chicos juntos provocando las hemorragias nasales ( de veinte a treinta por día, nada preocupante). Soy abierta a todo tipo de yaoi y cabe decir que estoy COMPLETAMENTE enamorada de la pareja Eren x Rivaille de Shingeki no Kyojin. Des de que empezamos a ver el anime Poor y yo no pudimos de imaginarnos a ese dúo. Respecto al aspecto físico soy alta, con ojos violetas, cabello azabache y pálida (todo un honor a mi nombre)

Poor es como cabe decirlo mucho más sociable que yo y vive su vida con el yaoi en secreto. Su aspecto es alegre, rubia, con ojos azules (lo se somos como dos gotas de agua).

Dimitri en cambio es más normal, es amante del yaoi y gay del closet, pero más normal que nosotras.

Se podría decir que en lo único en lo que coincidimos el dúo y Dimitri es en la genial pareja que hacen Eren y Rivaille.

Vivimos solos en la ciudad, y no es porqué queramos. A mi hermano fue al primero que echaron de casa, lo encontraron en la habitación con un chico demasiado "acaramelados" (fuimos nosotras quien los encontramos, se puede decir que allí comenzó nuestro fanatismo) mis padres como cabe ver son MUY homófobos, mi padre lo dejó en la puerta junto con su acompañante y montones de ropa dispersa y mi madre nos limpiaba la sangre de la hemorragia nasal reciente.

Año después nos echaron a nosotras, no puedo decir nada más que nos encontraron en medio de un episodio de Boku No Piko. (Mi madre no volvió a ser la misma).

…...

Un día normal en mi casa:

(6:00)

Poor: ¡ HATE, HATE, HATE ! Dios mio un milagro, un milagro!

Yo: déjame dormir...

Poor: ¡Dimitri a vuelto con chupetones!

Yo: Hmm …...(Tiempo de reacción) ¿Quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Me levanto corriendo de la apacible cama y corro hacia el salón. Allí me encuentro a Poor con Dimitri, el cual está atado a la silla con cadenas de ¿hierro?. (Un panorama muy normal a las seis de la mañana)

Yo: Sabías que no hace falta atarlo?

Poor: …..

Yo: Bueno ya que está así lo aprovecharemos. No se puede resistir... Jejejejejeje (Cara tétrica/psicópata) Confiesa todo o...

Me acerco a él.

Dimitri: Por favor, no preguntéis no quiero hablar de él...

Entonces empieza a llorar como si le hubieran roto el corazón y no pudiera resistirlo más.

Poor y yo corrimos con preocupación hacia él y lo desatamos rápidamente. Él se inclino sobre nosotras y el llanto creció. No sabíamos que hacer, nunca lo habíamos visto llorar así. Poco después un búho él cual habíamos recogido días antes y salvado de morir de hambre se apoyó en mi hombro. Esto nos sorprendió a los tres y Dimitri dejó de llorar por un momento mirándolo asombrado.

?: Tanta rabia tienes hacia él? Es el momento de mi uso para la venganza?

La voz nos sobresaltó. Quién podría ser? El búho se precipitó hacia el suelo y antes de chocar una gran explosión cubrió de humo la habitación.

Yo: ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

…...

Minutos después el humo se dispersó dejando ver a un hermoso chico donde cayó el búho, con facciones aniñadas, piel canela, cabello rubio y ojos verdes vestido de una manera extraña.

Dimitri: Quién eres?

?: O, mis amos. Disculpad por mi falta de modales, mi sombre es Im y des de el momento en que me acogisteis tenéis total poder sobre mí. Mi deber es ayudaros y hacer realidad todos vuestros deseos. Por eso, amo. ¿Quiere venganza sobre la persona que lo hizo sufrir?

Dimitri: NO! FUE CULPA MÍA! No hace falta vengarse.

Im: De acuerdo amo.

Yo: Espera un momento! Que quieres decir con cumplir nuestros deseos?

Poor: Y más importante, ¿Qué eres?

Im: Amas, soy un antiguo familiar de hechiceros capaz de conceder deseos por medio de la magia, cualquier deseo. Al haberme cuidado y acogido os habéis convertido en mis nuevos amos. Por eso estoy a vuestra disposición.

Yo: Primero de todo, llámanos por nuestros nombres, no hay razón para formalidades.

Im: Pero ama!

Yo: No! No hay quejas en este asunto.

Im: De acuerdo

Yo: Por cierto chicos...

Poor y Dimitri: Si? (Asustados)

Yo: Ya se el primer deseo que vamos a pedir.

Poor y Dimitri emocionados: Enserio?

Yo: Sí. (Dirigiéndome a Im) Im, Mi deseo es viajar al anime de Shingeki no Kyojin para volverlo Yaoi!

Im: Si ama.

Una nube violeta aparece en el centro de la habitación engulléndonos hacia un lugar desconocido en el mundo de Shingeki.

Poor: ¡BIEN!

Dimitri: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Yo: ¡Viva el Yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo información útil:

"_cccccc"_ = Pensamientos

La brisa tocaba mi cara suavemente junto los primeros rayos del sol. Habría dejado abierta la ventana de la habitación? Ah! Si ya no estamos en mi habitación, como puedo ser tan despistada?

Abrí los ojos encontrándome sobre la hierba junto a mis hermanos aún dormidos. El panorama era asombroso. Enormes árboles de más de diez metros de altura y al fondo una gran muralla.

Yo: DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO. ESTAMOS EN SHINGEKI!

Poor: No hagas tanto ruido...

Dimitri: Qué hora es?...

Yo: ESTAMOS EN SHINGEKI!

Poor y Dimitri: mhmm...(tiempo de reacción)...SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍI

Se levantan rápidamente y observan asombrados el panorama.

Poor: Dios mio esto es como un sueño.

Dimitri: Y que haremos aquí?

Poor y Yo: Es que no es obvio? HAY QUE YAOIZAR LA SERIE! ERERI!

Dimitri: Estoy seguro de que soy el más normal. Mira que pedir tal deseo...

Poor: Por cierto. Y Im?

Im en forma de búho baja del cielo y adopta su forma humana.

Im: Aquí estoy Poor.

Dimitri: Chicas, se que queréis volver el anime yaoi pero como tenéis planeado hacerlo. No sabemos donde estamos y no podemos infiltrarnos en las tropas así como así. Nos comerían!

Yo: Tienes razón... AH, ya se. Im puedes realizar más deseos, no?

Im: Sí, cualquiera

Yo: de acuerdo! Im, otórganos el poder de convertirnos en titanes al igual que Eren, con la condición de que podamos controlar el titán perfectamente. También entréganos un equipo de maniobras a cada uno y instala en nuestra mente el conocimiento de como utilizarlo perfectamente y el conocimiento de pelea. Quiero decir, todo lo que los cadetes estudian en el campamento. Las habilidades tienen que ser superiores a las de Rivaille. OK?

Poor y Dimitri: Buena idea..

Im: De acuerdo Hate...

De repente nos apunta y una especie de neblina aparece de sus manos envolviéndonos. Como por arte de magia al desaparecer todo lo que he pedido forma parte de nosotros como si ya lo supiéramos des de siempre y cada uno tenia un equipo de maniobras instalado.

Poor: Guau. Me siento distinta...

Dimitri i Yo: Si...

Im: El deseo está concedido.

Poor: Por cierto Im, donde estamos?

Im: Estamos cerca del cuartel del equipo Rivaille.

Yo: No podríamos haber caído en mejor lugar! Les hacemos una visita?

Poor: SÍ

Dimitri: Planeas entrar allí como si nada esperando que te reciban con las manos abiertas?

Yo: YA SE NOS OCURRIRÁ ALGO!

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo accioné el equipo y en compañía de mis hermanos vamos al cuartel. Im nos seguía en forma de búho.

Dimitri: No se si sobreviviré con estas dos...

Tardamos poco en llegar, la sensación del viento contra la cara era espléndida.

Poor: Bueno, hemos llegado. Ahora, como entramos?

Yo: Por la puerta principal, por supuesto! Por cierto Im, en que momento de la historia nos encontramos?

Im: Nos encontramos días antes de la primera expedición de Eren.

Yo: Hemos llegado en un buen momento.

Poor i Dimitri: Tenemos que evitar que mueran!

Yo: POR SUPUESTO! Bueno, entremos. Será divertido por ver su reacción!JEJEJEJEJEJEEJEJE

No puedo esperar por ver a Eren (Corazoncillos en los ojos) Si no estuviera cogido por Rivaille...(cara diabólica)

Dimitri: Das mucho miedo... Lo siento por ellos. T-T

Poor y Yo: Vamos!

Nos abalanzamos a la puerta. Que se abre con un golpe sordo.

Dimitri: ESPERAD!

Dentro estaba el equipo entrenando, aunque paran por el gran estropicio.

Eren: Quien será?

Yo y Poor: EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. DIOS MIO!

Nos abalanzamos sobre él.

Dimitri (emocionado aunque no lo demuestra): Ya empezamos...

Yo y Poor: ERES MÁS GUAPO EN PERSONA PEQUEÑO TITÁN! (Hemorragias nasales)

Poor: Lastima que tengas dueño...

Eren: T-T Itaiiiii. Haceís daño... (tiempo de reacción) ¡¿DUEÑO?!

Yo: Sí aunque no lo sabes.

El equipo se encontraba paralizado.

Petra (Hacia Dimitri): Perdona... Quienes sois? "_parece el más normal"_

Dimitri: Es una larga historia. No se van a separar de él en un buen rato... Uff. Por que no llamáis al heicho. Explicaremos lo que podamos cuando llegue. Solo puedo decir que tenemos información sobre los titanes, más que cualquiera de vosotros. (Mirando hacia Eren) Pobre Eren, lo que le espera con esas dos... T-T

Petra (Mirada interrogante): No sois soldados. Qué son esas ropas? Y por qué lleváis equipo de maniobras?

Dimitri: (Sonrisa mistreriosa) SE-CRE-TO

Petra: …...

Dimitri: No llamáis a Rivaille?

Petra: Heicho seguramente estará por llegar. Habéis hecho mucho estropicio.

De repente se oye una puera abrirse de golpe.

¿: Tsk. Que narices está pasando engendros?

Equipo y Eren: Heicho!

Poor y Yo: RIVAILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rivaille: Qué demonios!

Nos tiramos encima (hemorragias nasales).

* * *

A partir de este capítulo la historia será en tercera persona.

Gracias por darme un oportunidad!


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de ahora la historia será en tercera persona.

Advertencias: BOY X BOY YAOI

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

"_Pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

¿: Tsk. Que narices está pasando engendros?

Equipo y Eren: Heicho!

Poor y Hate: RIVAILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rivaille: Qué demonios!

El dúo emocionado y sangrando se abalanzó hacia Rivaille. El cual se puso en posición de ataque he intentó lanzar una patada a las __locas__pero, asombrosamente, el par lo redujo en cuestión de segundos, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Las chicas al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se levantan rápidamente.

Poor: Lo siento!, Lo siento!, Lo siento!...

Hate: Lo sentimos, a veces no controlamos la fuerza. Jejejejeje

Mientras tanto el equipo y Rivaille (Bueno, él tenía la mirada de poker de siempre) las miraban asombrados: "_Han conseguido inmovilizar al humano más fuerte de la humanidad como si no fuera nada y dicen que no pueden controlar la fuerza? ¿Pero quién demonios son_?"

?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Risa maniática) Nunca esperé verte en el suelo vencido por dos niñas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Enano te han vencido!

Rivaille (Mirada más sangrienta de lo normal): Maldita loca...

Poor y Hate: HANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

se abalanzan sobre ella

Hate: Hanji-san! Somos sus admiradoras!

Poor: Eres tú de verdad!

Hanji: Admiradoras?

Rivaille: _"Más locas no..."_

Petra: Etto...Hee...

Centran sus miradas en ella

Petra a Dimitri: No decías que explicaríais quienes sois cuando estuviera el Heicho aquí?

Poor y Hate: Dimitri! Les has dicho que se lo explicaríamos todo?

Dimitri avergonzado: Todo no...

Rivaille: Tsk. Se puede saber quienes sois mocosos?

Hate: Tranquilo Rivaille. Piensa la solución "_no nos creerán si les decimos la verdad..." _Llamen a Erwin. No podemos decir quienes somos, la verdad, es secreto. Pero podemos ser de ayuda contra los titanes. Tenemos, como decirlo, información sobre ellos y los titanes inteligentes como Eren. Información que os ayudará cuando vayáis a la próxima expedición. Si no aceptáis la ayuda lo más probable es que la mayoría muera para entonces.

Eren: Tenéis información sobre mí?

Poor: Sí. Y sobre el titán colosal y el titán acorazado. Y de dos más que no habéis descubierto aún, aunque lo haréis pronto...

Rivaille: Crees que nos contentaremos con una información que no sabemos si es falsa, ni sabiendo los motivos por lo que nos la dais ni quienes sois y porque la tenéis?

Hanji: ENANO! NO SEAS QUISQUILLOSO! (a punto de tener un orgasmo) En serio tenéis información sobre los titanes que nadie más tiene?

Dimitri: Sí

Eren: Pero como podéis saber sobre mi poder? Y sabías que tenía ese poder des de el principio como si me conocierais.

Poor: Me parece que eso aún no lo podemos decir Eren. (Sonrisa misteriosa)

Hate: Hemos venido aquí para cumplir una misión. Esta misión no tiene que ver con titanes. Pero, tiene que ver con todos vosotros. Uno de los objetivos es salvaros y para eso el entregaros la información es necesario. Eren, también te ayudaremos a controlar tu poder "__Mientras tanto pensaremos como yaoizar la serie. JAJAJAJA___"_. Cuando la misión principal concluya nos iremos.

Eren: Sabéis como puedo controlar mi poder?

Dimitri: Sí

Poor: Por ahora no podemos decir más detalles sin Erwin aquí. No queremos explicar la historia dos veces.

Rivaille: Tsk. No me puedo arriesgar a perder la información que, supuestamente, tenéis. Llamaremos a Erwin. Pero, a cualquier signo de traición yo mismo os mataré. (Miradada asesina)

Hate: De acuerdo. "_Eso es solo si puedes _:D"

Seguidamente los hermanos entraron en el cuartel como si lo conocieran dejando atrás a unos, aún, shockeados personajes. _"Cual es la información que nos darán?"_


	4. Chapter 4

LA INFORMACIÓN:

Los chicos observaban el cuartel con atención a cada detalle.

Hate: Es completamente como me lo esperaba!

Poor: No me extraña Hate. ¡Si te estudiaste a consciencia el plano del cuartel que había en el mapa!

Hate: Jejejejeje. BUENO! Vamos por aquí!

Abre una puerta que da a un largo pasillo con puertas en cada pared.

Dimitri: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hate: ¿No es obvio? No vamos a volver en un tiempo. Lo normal es que busquemos habitaciones. Si no recuerdo mal las habitaciones eran compartidas...

(Conversación en susurros)

Poor: Espera Hate! Antes de eso. ¿Planeas decirles lo de nuestro poder titan?

Hate: Mmmmm... (Pensando) Supongo que sí... Necesitaran la información para la siguiente misión. Eren no podrá solo contra ella y no podemos ocultarles información que necesitarán para la estrategia. El resultado podría ser nefasto...

Dimitri: Entonces... Lo más seguro es que nos encierren en el sótano junto a Eren. (Desilusionado)

(Conversación normal)

Hate: ¡Dios mio es verdad! ¡Esto puede ser de mucha ayuda!

Poor: ¿Qué te encierren en un sótano es de ayuda?

Hate: (suspira) Piénsalo. Tendremos oportunidad de conocer a consciencia a Eren y podríamos utilizar esto para un plan futuro yaoi.

Poor: Ah... ¡PODREMOS ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON EREN! ¡MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

Hate: Te imaginas? Podríamos dar un ataquee de celos a Rivaille! O,o...

De repente las dos empiezan a maquinar futuras situaciones yaoi mientras Dimitri no puede hacer más que mirarlas con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza (aunque no por eso él está menos emocionado). "Puede que esto se vuelva divertido : ] " Sonrie internamente ¿Quien ha dicho nunca algo de que él era normal?

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el sótano.

…...

Ya en el sótano:

Hate: No me esperaba que estubiera tan limpio. Se ve que Rivaille es un maníatico de la limpieza. Pobre Eren, lo tienen que hacer limpiar hasta el cansancio.

Poor: Por cierto. No hemos traído ropa, como nos cambiaremos?

Hate: AH. Es verdad. Mmm. IM!

El recién nombrado aparece por la puerta en forma de búho.

Im: Que quieres?

Hate: Im! Tiene que ser aburrido estar sin hacer nada todo el tiempo! Transfórmate en nuestra forma humana, de nuestra edad y adquiere también las características que nos diste al principio. Ya sabes la del poder titan y eso...

Im: (sorprendido) De acuerdo.

Minutos después Im, con forma humana, ahora ya sin facciones aniñadas y muuuuchooooo más guapo que anteriormente se encontraba en frente del trio.

Poor: Vaya Im! Que cambio! - Dijo sorprendida

Dimitri en cambio lo mira sonrojado como un tomate "no me esperaba tal cambio..." pensaba.

Hate: Fiuuu Im. Estas muy, pero que muy bien... Bueno. Hazme un favor. Haz aparecer tres mudas de ropa de nuestro mundo para cada uno de nosotros para tener algo para cambiarnos mientras estemos aquí. AH! Y también haz aparecer un armario. En el sótano no hay casi nada. (puchero) Cuando nos vayamos juro que el sótano será mucho más alegre. Ya sabes, no tantas cadenas y candados y más... ARGH CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO! Incluso para mí es tétrico!

Im (divertido): De acuerdo. Jeje...

Hate: AH! Haz llamar también a los amigos de Eren, menos a los titanes, esos desgraciados... Ellos también tienen que saber lo que vamos a decir.

Im: Ok

Luego de haber charlado un rato planeando la nueva decoración del sótano deciden ir a la sala de reuniones.

Hate: El camino es demasiado largo! A quien se le ocurrió poner el sótano en el otro extremo del cuartel? Pensáis que estamos dispuestos a caminar todo ese trecho cada día cuando queramos estar en la sala de reuniones?- Dice entrando con un golpe sordo por la gran puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban todos con una cara sorprendida (Oh, todos no. Había uno que tenía la misma cámara imperturbable de siempre) "Como disfrutaré cuando su cara se llene de celos por Eren, jejejejeje" (Pensaba Hate). Ya empezaban a preocuparse, hacía dos horas que el grupo había entrado al cuartel y no sabían donde podían estar, y lo que es más, como sabían donde estaba la sala de reuniones?

Los tres se dieron cuenta de la imponente figura que sobresalía entre los demas.

Poor: OH! ERWIN YA HAS LLEGADO! No me lo puedo creer! Eres tú en persona! Eres mi idolo...

Hate: (sobándose la cabeza) No empieces con tus ataques de fanatismo Poor!

Poor: Perdona (sonrojada)

Erwin: Así que vosotros sois los extraños que han aparecido por arte de magia en el cuartel causando alboroto... Pero pensaba que eran solo tres...

Todos cayeron en cuenta. Había uno más entre ellos (Im).

Rivaille mirándoles de forma amenazante: Acaso os reproducís?

Hate: Jajajaja. No! Es... una nueva incorporación para nuestra misión.

Im: ¡¿Yo también ama?!

Poor: Que hemos dicho de que nos llames por nuestros nombres Im?

Im: Lo siento (avergonzado)

Erwin: Habéis dicho algo sobre una misión, no? Está relacionado con el motivo por el cual me habéis pedido llamar?

Dimitri: Oh! No! Eso es como decirlo, un secreto. La información que tenemos que daros no está relacionada.

Hate: Es verdad. Será mejor que os pongáis cómodos, es mucha información para asumir.

Erwin las miró interesado y se dispuso a sentarse mientras que los miembros del escuadrón Rivaille iban llendose.

Poor: No! Esperad!

Hate: Mi hermana tiene razón, vosotros sois los que más necesitáis la información.

Todos la vieron intrigados y al recibir un signo de aceptación de Erwin se dispusieron a sentarse.

Momentos después aparecieron apresurados Mikasa, Armin y los demás amigos de Eren, aunque entre ellos no se encontraba ninguno de los titanes.

Rivaille: Que demonios haceis aquí mocosos?

Armin: No nos mando a llamar el coronel Erwin?

Erwin: Yo?

Dimitri: No os preocupéis por ello fuimos nosotros.

Mikasa: Pero si vino a buscarnos un mensajero enviado por él! Y quien demonios sois?

Poor: Tranquila Mikasa. No hay que ser tan agresiva, esa explicación llegaba ahora. Sentaos por favor, respecto lo del mensajero... Es un secreto.

Ellos extrañados hicieron caso.

Dimitri: Ya que el comandante Erwin, los sargentos Rivaille y Hanji, los miembros del escuadrón y Eren, por supuesto con los demás ya están aquí supongo que podemos empezar.

Hanji: De acuerdo. Antes que nada! Vosotros sabéis nuestros nombres y nosotros no los vuestros! Eso no es una gran falta de modales?

Rivaille (con una ceja alzada): Tu sobre todos te atreves a decir lo que son modales y lo que no loca?

Hate: Ya, ya. Que haya paz... Bien! Empezaremos con eso. Ejem. Mi nombre es Hate y ellos son empezando por el de la derecha Dimitri, Poor y Im. Encantados de conocerlos, aunque para ser sincera lo sabemos todo de vosotros.

Eren: Que quiere decir con eso?

Poor: Desgraciadamente eso es información que no vamos a desvelar.

Hate: Poor! No hay que ser mala! Simplemente los hemos estado observando. Sabemos todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que sentís. Todo. Incluso lo que pasará (Risa malvada)

Los otros se encogieron en sus asientos.

Dimitri: Y la llamas mala a ella (refunfuña)

Hate: Que le vamos a hacer, es mi naturaleza. Continuemos con las presentaciones pues. Ya hemos dicho nuestros nombres, ahora parte de la información que os dejará descolocados: Nosotros, al igual que Eren tenemos este misterioso poder titan.

(Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron callados en el sitio)

Dimitri: ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES COMPASIÓN?! ¡¿VAS Y LES DICES LA INFORMACIÓN MÁS DIFÍCIL DE ASIMILAR DES DE EL PRINCIPIO?!

Hate: Tranquilo, tranquilo... Se lo teníamos que decir de todos modos. Igualmente no es que sea la más fácil de asimilar...

Poor (mirando a los demás): Oye, estáis bien?

Hanji (hiperventilando, sudorosa, jadeando y emocionada): ¡¿En serio?!

Poor: Sí

Rivaille: Quieres decir, que al igual que él podéis materializar un cuerpo de titan? (asienten)

Eren era el que más sorprendido se había quedado en la sala. "Son como yo?". Se vio a si mismo sonriendo como idiota ilusionado. Claro, sin percatarse de la feroz mirada que le mandaba Rivaille des de esa esquina. Ver al mocoso tan emocionado con los especímenes de enfrente le cabreaba hasta niveles insospechados, pero parecía que ni el mismo se daba cuenta. Aunque no pasó desapercibido por las dos hermanas que veían la escena con corazones en los ojos y maliciosas querían enfadar más al corporal.

Poor. Sí, la verdad es que en parte hemos venido por ese motivo. Para enseñarte Eren como utilizar este poder ya que nosotros sí lo controlamos.

Eren: En serio? (más emocionado que antes)- las chicas asienten mientras notan la ira de cierto pelinegro que incrementaba gradualmente. "jeje. Esto se pondría divertido)

Hate: Pues sí. De hecho como tendremos que pasar muuuucho tiempo contigo y en parte como no confiáis en nosotros ya hemos hecho las maletas y nos hemos trasladado al sótano contigo os dejaremos vigilarnos como a Eren. - "jejejejejeje"

Rivaille: "Ya está eso si que no, antes de eso las degollaré." - Por cada poro de su piel marcaba peligro inminente. Las personas que estaban a sus lados poco a poco fueron separándose del corporal. Su aura era más mortífera de lo normal y en cambio los hermanos disfrutaban de lo lindo.

Raivaille: "Bueno, seguro que no tengo de que preocuparme. Erwin no aceptaría algo así. Él podría ser el único con la capacidad mental suficiente para no... "

Erwin: De acuerdo

Rivaille: ¡¿Estas loco?! - "Retiro lo dicho, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta no pienso permitirlo"- Son una amenaza para nosotros como podemos dejar que se queden con él!

Hate: (Riendo internamente) Tranquilo, no venimos como enemigos sino como aliados. Prueba suficiente será la ayuda que les daremos ahora.

Erwin: Más información?

Poor: Eso es.

Hate: Si no os damos la información muchos de vosotros moriréis en la siguiente expedición.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivaille: Sí pero aún así...!

Erwin: Rivaille! Eso lo decidiré yo! No pierdas la calma. Pero que te ha pasado hoy?...

Rivaille quedó impactado por sus palabras haciéndolo volver a la realidad. "_Pero que demonios?... Parezco una puta adolescente enamorada! Maldición! Pero tengo razón, Eren no puede quedarse a solas con esos cuatro. Podrían ser infiltrados que intentan secuestrarlo o querrían cambiar su forma de pensar respecto los titanes. No puedo permitir que lo alejen de mí! Él no!...Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! Parezco una chica con un ataque de celos! Qué me está pasando? Todos estos putos pensamientos maricas... Mierda Rivaille! Deja de pensar en eso! MIERDA EREN! ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?! Esos niños presiento que me lo harán pasar muy mal de ahora en adelante... Esta situación me está confundiendo. Seguro que me he tomado muy a pecho la misión de vigilar y proteger a Eren solo eso, de seguro Hanji me ha dado de beber algo raro..."_

Los hermanos mientras miraban divertidos el casi inexistente sonrojo de Rivaille. _"Así que Ereri al final... Veo que todo procede su curso. Jejejeje"_

Erwin: Volviendo al tema. Esta información que nos daréis decís que evitará las muertes de muchos de nosotros en la próxima expedición. Como podéis saberlo? No sabéis nuestra estrategia y es imposible ver el futuro. Como estáis tan seguros de que morirá gente de esta sala en la expedición?

Hate: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No os lo hemos dicho antes? ¡Lo sabemos todo! (ahora más tranquila) lo que ha pasado y lo que pasará en el futuro. Absolutamente TODO.

Erwin: Aunque este fuera el caso la realidad es que los sacrificios son necesarios para vencer a los titanes.

Hate: (seria): Estoy plenamente consciente de este hecho. Pero no podemos permitir que malgastes vidas humanas sin motivo.

Erwin: ¿Sin motivo?

Hate: De acuerdo. Sabemos que la misión fracasará.

Jean: ¿Como podéis estar tan seguros?

Dimitri (con cara de fastidio): ¿Pero no os lo hemos dicho ya? (Refunfuñando) Cara de caballo...

Jean: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Dimitri (divertido): ¿Es que no lo has oído?

Poor: Ya, ya dejad la fiesta en paz... Estamos hablando de un tema muy serio no podéis estar discutiendo como críos.

Todos los miraban con desaprobación y ellos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Hate se dispuso a continuar la conversación sin más interrupciones.

Hate: Continuemos entonces. Erwin, te daré una prueba de que es verdad lo que decimos.

Hace algún tiempo, cuando asesinaron a los dos titanes capturados ideaste una hipótesis. Que los titanes no eran nuestros únicos enemigos y es cierto, tenías totalmente la razón, por ello has decidido crear un plan secreto para capturar a uno de los titanes inteligentes en la siguiente misión.

Todos menos los generales se vieron sorprendidos ante lo recién dicho.

Eren: ¿Entonces eso es lo que significaba la pregunta de aquella vez (mirando a Erwin)

Erwin: Sí. (Se dirige a los hermanos) ¿Pero a qué queréis llegar con esto?

Poor: Os queremos advertir que tal y como estáis ahora la mayoría morirá.

Levi: ¿Como estás tan segura de eso, mocosa?

Hate (Fastidiada): Porqué lo hemos visto.

Levi: ¿Visto? Imposible. ¿Como vais a poder ver algo que no ha pasado?

Dimitri: ¿Es en serio? Existen los titanes y no podéis creer en eso. (Se gira hacia las chicas con una

sonrisa siniestra) Por que no se lo enseñamos. El capítulo.

Hate: Jajaja. Buena idea hermano. (Mira a Im) Acompáñame un momento.

Los dos se dirigen al exterior de la sala mientras los personajes les miran extrañados.

Erwin: ¿Adonde van?

Dimitri (restándole importancia): Simplemente han ido a traeros la prueba y el instrumento en el que hemos visto el "futuro".

Hanji: ¡¿Entonces no estaban bromeando?!

Poor: ¡Claro que no!

…...

EN EL PASILLO:

Hate: Im, te he sacado a fuera para pedirte un deseo.

Im: Lo presentía. ¿Pero por qué afuera?

Hate: No creo que sea bueno que se enteren. Sería demasiado para asumir. Bueno, resumiendo, deseo que hagas aparecer una televisión que no necesite electricidad y el capítulo en que se produce el plan.

Im: Jajaja. De acuerdo. Pero ten en cuenta que si de verdad no quisieras hacer que se desmayaran en las sillas no tendrías que enseñarles un vídeo de la muerte de ellos.

Hate ya con la televisión en las manos se giró hacia su acompañante sonriendo pícara.

Hate: Me interesa ver su reacción. Soy así por naturaleza. (Susurrando mirando hacia la puerta) Incluso quizás le pasaré a Eren o Rivaille un fanfic lemon, o un Doujinshi... ¿Quien de los dos se sonrojará más? Ya de paso podría pedir una cámara de vídeo para cuando llegue el momento lemon Ereri, o cámaras de videovigilancia... Y para que el lemon fuera mejor podría darle a Levi un afrodisiaco... Ya hablaré con Dimitri y Poor luego...

Im (que estaba por ponerse tapones en los oídos): Bueno, vamos allá.

…...

NUEVAMENTE EN LA HABITACIÓN:

Hate abrió estrepitosamente la puerta causando un gran estropicio.

Hate: ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Todos menos Im y los hermanos miraban con curiosidad la pequeña caja con la que cargaba Hate.

Levi: ¿Que es eso?

Poor: Es una máquina que hay en el lugar del que venimos se pueden ver imágenes dentro. La misión también saldrá.

Hanji (Emocionada, como no): ¿Y como funciona?

Hate: Solo tendrás que esperar un momento para verlo. (coloca la Tv en la mesa y la enciende) Haber... Im, dame el DVD.

Eren: Ha... ¿cambiado de color?

Im: Ten (le tiende el Dvd)

Hate: Mira, ¡Ya está! (Se gira hacia el público) Preparados. Advierto que lo que veréis a continuación es un poquito violento.

Se sienta en la silla y pulsa el Play.

Hate: Disfrutad de una pequeña muestra de lo que pasará...


	6. Chapter 6

**DESPUÉS DE VER EL CAPÍTULO:**

Los tres hermanos junto con Eren e Im se encontraban en el sótano instalando cuatro nuevas camas para los recién llegados.

Hate: (observando preocupada a Eren): ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eren (sobresaltado): ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Me encuentro un poco confuso la verdad, sobre lo de ese aparato y todo aquello… (Se sonroja) y bueno… me tenéis un poco intrigado… No puedo parar de preguntarme cosas como: ¿De dónde sois? ¿Por qué estáis aquí? ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer? O ¿Por qué tenéis también los poderes de titán, el equipo de maniobras…?

Poor: Jajajajaja. No me extraña que estés confundido. Lo que me extraña es que te hayas repuesto tan rápido. Jajajaja, seguramente parte de tus compañeros estarán en la sala de reuniones aun shockeados.

Dimitri (Enfadado): ¡No puedes culparlos! No puedo creer que les hayáis hecho ver el capítulo de la expedición y encima no lo habéis parado hasta el final. Vaya rato les habéis hecho pasar, nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados porqué lo hemos visto como treinta veces pero ellos…

Hate: Supongo… Pero, Jajajaja no puedes negar que sus caras eran muy graciosas. Jajajaja.

Eren observaba desconcertado la discusión entre hermanos. "_¿Qué lo han visto más de treinta veces? ¿Quién demonios son? ¿Y de dónde han sacado ese extraño aparato?"_

Dimitri (riendo por lo bajo): No, es imposible olvidarlo, jajaja.

**Flashback: **

Hate: Y… ¡fín! Entonces, ¡¿Qué os ha parecido?! (Miró a su alrededor)

Poor (le toca el hombro a Hate): Esto… Parece que no están en condiciones de contestar Hate…

Hate mira a su alrededor sorprendida.

Hate: Jajajajaja, ¡Qué caras! Jajajaja, ¡incluso Levi! Jajajajaja.

La habitación se mantenía en un silencio menos por los hermanos la mayoría de reclutas se encontraban blancos como la nieve, aunque la reacción del equipo de Rivaille era épica, estaban morados, ¿o era azul? Los ojos de Levi estaban abiertos más de lo normal y cuando Hate se burló de él la ignoró y no la mató por una paliza. Incluso el comandante Irwin se encontraba sorprendido. Y al final Hanji explotó como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Hanji: ¡AHHHHH! ¿Qué es ese aparato? ¿De qué está hecho? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Se pueden ver más cosas? ¡AHHHH! (Las gafas se le empañaron y empezó a hiperventilar)

Los hermanos la observaron con gotitas al estilo anime. "_¿En serio solo se preocupa de eso?" _

Irwin (que pareció reaccionar): Muy bien… me habéis dado una prueba que es imposible que sea falsificada… Pero, (miró interesado la televisión) ¿Qué es ese aparato?

Hate: Ah, ¿la televisión? Es un aparato común de dónde venimos. Ya sabes.

Levi (frunciendo el entrecejo): ¿Y de dónde se supone que venís?

Dimitri: Eso es… un pequeño secreto. Aunque puedo decir que no venimos de dentro de las murallas.

Poor (con reproche): ¡Dimitri! Nuestra intención es que no desconfiaran de nosotros y solo le estás dando más motivos.

Dimitri (sonríe con picardía): Ups, mea culpa.

Irwin: Voy a hacer que no he escuchado nada… Y bien… he decidido aceptar vuestro trato. Acepto vuestras condiciones.

Hata: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Definitivamente nos lo pasaremos bien!

Dimitri y Poor se golpearon la cabeza.

Irwin: ¿Pasarlo bien?

Hate: ¡AH no! ¡Quería decir trabajar duro! Eso, eso…

**Fin del flashback**

Hate: Dejemos ya esta absurda conversación que no se puede cambiar lo que ha pasado.

Poor y Dimitri: Síííííííí…

Hate (mira al castaño): Eren, entendemos que estés extrañados con nuestra presencia pero puedo asegurar que no hemos venido con malas intenciones. En realidad no hemos venido para nada relacionado con los titanes pero ya que estamos aquí podemos ayudaros.

Eren: ¿Pero por qué tenéis los poderes de titán, de dónde venís o quienes sois?

Hate (Mira hacia los lados): Mmmm… Cierra la puerta, creo que a ti podemos decirte pate de la verdad. Supongo que lo necesitas para ganarnos tu confianza.

Eren: ¡Sí! Un momento. (Cierra la puerta después de ver que no haya nadie fuera) Ya está.

Poor: Sentémonos, esto será largo de explicar…

(Ya en la cama)

Hate: Empecemos. Mmmm… ¿Cómo podemos empezar? Ah, ya se. A ver, nuestra misión no te la podemos explicar por qué es secreta pero podemos explicarte quienes somos resumidamente, como hemos llegado aquí y porqué tenemos el poder titán. (Se gira hacia Dimitri) Explícaselo tú, se te da mejor esto de contar historias.

Dimitri: Ok. Sé que puede sonar extraño y que incluso no nos creas pero no somos de este mundo.

Eren: No sois… ¿de este mundo? ¿Entonces de dónde procedéis?

Dimitri: No se explicarte exactamente la diferencia entre los dos mundos salvo que en nuestro mundo no existen los titanes ni la humanidad ha construido ninguna muralla y se supone que la gente no debería poseer los poderes titán. La televisión, el objeto en el que habéis visto el futuro, es procedente de allí.

Eren (confuso): Es bastante confuso todo este tema. ¿Entonces sois de otro mundo y si allí nadie tiene poderes titán por qué vosotros sí?

Dimitri: Exactamente, este no es nuestro mundo. Veamos… tenemos poderes gracias a él (señaló a Im) Im no es un humano, pero tampoco un titán.

Eren: ¿Y qué es?

Dimitri: Se le llama un familiar de hechiceros.

Eren: ¿Familiar de hechiceros?

Dimitri: Sí, es una "criatura", por llamarlo de algún modo, que tiene capacidades especiales. Im tiene la capacidad de conceder cualquier deseo que le pidas. Cuando lo encontramos decidimos pedirle venir a este mundo para realizar nuestra misión y cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos desvalidos, no sobreviviríamos mucho aquí, entonces decidimos desear tener los poderes titán y el equipo de maniobras junto con la habilidad necesaria para utilizarlo, tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el manejo del equipo. Ahora mismo podemos asegurar que nuestra habilidad es superior a la de Levi. A partir de aquí no podemos explicar más.

Eren: De acuerdo… os creo, después de todo lo que he visto me es imposible no creeros. Aunque me cuesta creer que seáis más fuertes que Heichou.

Hate: lo somos sin ninguna duda. De eso puedes estar seguro. (De repente su mirada cambió drásticamente a una malvada) Y Eren… ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer las preguntas ¿verdad?

Eren (cagándose en los pantalones): ¿Eh…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Los tres hermanos se miraron pícaramente. _"Nuestra misión empieza ahora. Jajajaja"_


	7. Chapter 7

**SIENTO NO HABER CONTINUADO ANTES LA HISTORIA PERO NO ESTABA EN CASA (ESTABA DE VACACIONES). PARA COMPENSAROS HE ESCRITO UN CAP BASTANTE MÁS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL**

…

Hate: Ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer las preguntas… (Sonríe maliciosamente)

Eren: "Oh dios, nada bueno saldrá de esto"

Eren observaba a los hermanos, a los cuales les rodeaba una aura oscura, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando.

Hate: Im, haz que nadie pueda escuchar la conversación que tendremos ahora. Jajajaja, será privada.

Im: De acuerdo. (Poco a poco desde el suelo fue emergiendo un estilo de goma naranja que cubrió todo el lugar) Hecho.

Eren (aterrorizado): ¿¡Pero qué es eso!?

Poor: Nada de lo que preocuparse, tranquilo. Bueno… (Sonríe) ¿Te apetece tomar el té? Parece que será una larga velada…

Dimitri: ¡Sí! ¡Té y pastelitos! (aplaudió) Im, ¿puedes traerlo?

Im: Sí pero… ¿dónde los coloco?

Dimitri: Ah… se me olvidaba que el sótano era tan tétrico. ¡Eren! (SE GIRÓ HACIA ÉL) ¡Estas no son las condiciones óptimas de vida para un humano! ¡Tendrías que haberte quejado!

Eren: ¿Quejado? No me harían caso al fin y al cabo soy un titán… (Bajó la mirada)

Hate: ¡Bah! ¡Esas son tonterías! Pero supongo que así actuarían. (Se encogió de hombros) Bueno, por el momento Im transporta aquí nuestro estudio, ya sabes el de la casa. Sustituye el sótano por él.

Im: Ok, me haríais un favor si os pusierais de pie, la cama desaparecerá. (Esperó a que le obedecieran) Pues allá vamos… (Inspiró)

Eren observó sorprendido como todos los muebles desaparecían poco a poco dando paso a unos nuevos, igual que el color de la pared que cambió rápidamente "Puede que todo esto sea un sueño…" pensaba, pero claro, sería lo más lógico.

Hate: Ahhhh… (Se alegró y corrió hacia las estanterías, las cuales claramente estaban repletas de manga yaoi) como extrañaba mi estudio. Entonces Im, ahora coloca una mesa y sillas en el centro. (Esperó a que se cumpliera) ¡Bien!

Poor: Hate, esto está muy bien y tal pero… ¿Dónde dormiremos?

Hate: Tranquila, no me he olvidado de eso (le restó importancia) Im haz una habitación al lado de esta y decórala estilo… Mmmm… No se… (Se lo pensó durante unos minutos mientras los demás la observaban anonadados) ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! No hagas una, has cinco habitaciones que si no estaremos muy apretados. Metete en las mentes de cada uno para crear su sala ideal, por cierto, conecta las tres habitaciones con esta por medio de un pasillo.

Im: Eso será un poco más difícil de hacer, sentaos y empezad a tomar el té ahora voy.

Todos: ¡Ok!

…

**YA TODOS EN LA MESA:**

Eren: Con esto es seguro que no sois de aquí y que Im puede cumplir deseos. (Miró a su alrededor. La habitación era parecida a una biblioteca, habían muchas estanterías repletas de libros que por alguna razón no le habían dejado leer (manga yaoi como no) y Cds (de anime yaoi también), una Gran televisión enfrente de unos sofas y la puerta que daba al pasillo. Realmente se moría de ganas por ver su habitación) A Levi Heicho le dará un infarto cuando vea todo esto, Jajajaja, por no hablar de Hanji-san.

Hate: Jajaja, supongo… Ahora, ya que sacas a Levi en la conversación… (Observó maliciosamente al castaño que bebía de su taza) Amas a Levi, ¿verdad?

Eren: ¡Pbffff! (escupió su té) ¿Eh? Q-queee…. Esto…. ¿Cómo? (sonrojado hasta las orejas)

Poor, Im y Dimitri (con una gotita estilo anime y negando con la cabeza): "No puede ser más directa"

Hate: Jajajaja, ¡Tranquilo Eren que ya lo sabíamos de antemano! ¡No se lo diremos a nadie!

Eren suspiró aliviado: Menos mal…

Poor: ¡Pero con una condición!

Eren (alarmado): ¿¡Eh!?

Dimitri: No es nada malo… Solo queremos que nos dejes hacer fotos a Levi… ("Y algún video…")

Eren (desconcertado): Vale… Aunque no sé muy bien lo que es una foto…

Hate: Nada, nada (se hace la inocente y se levanta) Im retira la insonorización, hemos acabado por ahora.

Eren: ¿Pero no querías preguntarme algo?

Hate: Con eso es suficiente. (Mira la goma que empieza a desaparecer y mira al familiar de hechiceros) Cambia también la cerradura de la puerta, no quiero que entre nadie sin permiso. Uff, no sé qué pasaría si entrara alguien y viera el nuevo aspecto del sótano.

Poor: (Mira la hora) Eren, ¿no tienes que ir a entrenar? Son las cinco.

Eren: ¿¡Ahhhhh?! (Sale corriendo) ¡El sargento me matará!

Los demás: ¡Hasta luego Eren!

Poor: (levantándose) No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como unir a Levi con Eren.

Hate (asiente): Tienes razón, pero no serán los únicos… Hay muchas posibilidades de parejas aquí Jajajaja.

Dimitri: Sí y creo que necesitaremos ayuda de alguien que los conozca perfectamente a todos.

Hate: Ya lo había pensado…

Poor: ¿Y si se lo pedimos a Hanji?

Hate y Dimitri: ¡Claro!

…

Los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel buscando a la científica.

Poor: Siendo Hanji estará en el laboratorio.

Los otros asintieron y se dirigieron a allí pero antes de llegar escucharon una gran explosión junto con unos extraños lloriqueos que les hizo reír a carcajadas. Todos los que corrían preocupados hacia allí les observaban extrañados ya que iban la mar de tranquilos y carcajeándose.

Hanji: ¡Mi laboratorio! ¡WAAAAAAA! (Lloraba)

Levi: ¡Serás estúpida! ¡¿Qué coño has hecho esta vez?!

Hanji: Waaaaaaa.

Levi: ¡No me ignores! (la golpeó)

Eren: ¡Sargento!

Hate: Jajajajajajajajajajaja (Se calló rodando al suelo de la risa) Jajajajjaajajajajaja

Poor (limpiándose las lágrimas): Que bueno… Hanji nunca cambias.

La escena era muy cómica, Hanji en el suelo llorando, Levi intentando golpearla, Eren intentando parar a Levi, los tres hermanos partiéndose de risa y, como no, el laboratorio destrozado. La impresión de Erwin cuando entró no debió ser muy buena.

Erwin: ¿Qué… ha sucedido?

Hanji se le agarró a la pierna llorando: ¡Mi laboratorio! ¡Ha explotado!

Erwin suspiró: Eso ya lo veo, me refiero al porqué.

Hanji: Uno de mis experimentos, ¿Qué más podría ser, no es obvio?

Erwin: ¿Y ahora como podremos repararlo? No nos llegan fondos… Hanji, puedes llegar a ser inoportuna…

Hate: ¡Bahh! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Tranquilos, llegaran pronto los obreros para reponer esto.

Todos la miraron intrigados menos Eren y su grupo que ya sabían cómo lo haría.

Erwin: ¿Cómo lo lograras?

Hate: Pues…. (Se alertó) Emmm… ¡CONTACTOS! ¡Eso, eso, tenemos contactos…!

Erwin: Ya… veo (respondió no muy convencido) Pues supongo que no hago nada aquí entonces. (Miró a los demás) Salid fuera y volved a vuestras tareas, Hanji tu…

Poor: ¡Espera! ¡Queremos hablar con ella un momento por los materiales que se necesitan para el laboratorio y eso…!

Erwin asintió y junto con los demás se fue.

Hate se restregó el sudor de la cara: Menos mal que se lo creyó…

Hanji (sonriendo): ¿Qué queréis hablar conmigo?

Poor: Ah sí, este no es un buen lugar, mejor vallamos al sótano.

Hanji (inflando los mofletes y frunciendo el ceño): ¿Por qué? Es muy oscuro y tenebroso…

Hate: Jajajaja, eso era antes de que lo cambiáramos…

Hanji: ¿Eh? (Preguntó extrañada)

Dimitri: Para verlo tendrás que venir…

Hanji: ¡Voy! Dios mío, habéis hecho que me pique la curiosidad…

Los seis caminaron tranquilamente al sótano mientras charlaban.

Hanji (curiosa): Lo que decía… ¿estáis insinuando que el sótano es distinto de antes?

Hate: ¡Ni te imaginas cuanto! Eren estaba muy sorprendido, casi se desmaya. Jajajaja. (Cuando llegaron a la puerta la científica intentó abrir con su llave pero Hate la paró antes de hacerlo) También hemos cambiado la cerradura, no nos gustaría que nadie viera lo que estás a punto de ver.

Hanji entusiasmada: Oh vamos, no me hagáis morir de la curiosidad.

Poor: Antes de entrar… ¿Qué piensas de Levi y Eren?

Hanji: ¿Eh? (La miró sin entender pero al ver la mirada pícara de ella lo pilló) ¡Magnífica pareja! ¡Se desprende tensión sexual! (soñó despierta) Amor entre hombres… no puede haber nada mejor…

Dimitri: Pues te encantará lo que verás.

Hate (Abre la puerta): El paraíso de las fujoshis….

Hanji observa el interior sorprendida: ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto? Cuantos libros… Hay más que en nuestra biblioteca. (Se acercó a una estantería) Convertir el sótano en una biblioteca, parece imposible…

Poor (Ríe): No es una normal, coge un libro…

Hanji coge uno al azar (Koisuru Boukun vol 1): ¡Es con imágenes!

Hate: Sigue leyendo…

Hanji: ¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esto es…!

Dimitri: Tooodos los libros que hay aquí son Yaoi, que quiere decir de romance entre hombres.

Hanji: ¡ES EL PARAISO! (Se lo piensa un momento y mira a su alrededor) ¿Pero dónde dormís?

Poor: Jajajaja, (señala la puerta) Allí.

Hanji: ¿Qué hace una puerta ahí? (la abre y observa anonadada el pasillo) ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Hate (Se encoje de hombros): El pasillo y las puertas de las habitaciones.

Hanji: Pero se supone que esto no es posible, ¿cómo creasteis las habitaciones?

Poor: él lo hizo (Señala a Im cansada) Se lo hemos explicado a Eren hace un momento, volverlo a explicar sería cansino. Iremos al grano.

Hate: Hanji, eres la única que puede ayudarnos con nuestra misión, te necesitamos.

Hanji (les mira desconfiada): ¿Para qué?

Dimitri (Le sonríe): No es nada malo. Simplemente queremos que nos ayudes con las posibles parejas que formaremos. Ya sabes… Levi y Eren, Marco y Jean, Armin y Erwin…

Hate: ¡Ya decía que se me olvidaba algo! ¡Marco! ("Se me había olvidado pedirle a Im que lo resucite")

Poor: Ostia, nos olvidamos… Ya lo haremos luego. ¿En que estábamos?

Hanji: En lo de unirme y sí acepto. Llevo tiempo queriéndolo hacer, me dais una oportunidad única. Jajajajajajaajaja, ¡la cantidad de parejas que hay que juntar!

Hate: Sí, ¡Ya lo creo! Por cierto, tenemos que contarte nuestra historia para que entiendas como ha podido pasar todo esto (señala las habitaciones)

Hanji: ¡Onegai!

Poor: Pues verás…..

…

**DESPUÉS DE CONTAR, OOOOTRA VEZ, LA HISTORIA:**

Hate: Y eso es todo.

Hanji: (asumiéndolo) Ya veo… Así que no sois de este mundo.

Dimitri: No.

Hanji (repuesta): Ya decía yo que no era normal lo que ha pasado con el sótano.

Hate: Tener un familiar de hechiceros tampoco es normal en nuestro mundo.

Hanji: (mira interesada a Im) ¿Puede cumplir cualquier deseo?

Im: Cualquiera.

Hate: Respecto lo de tu laboratorio… lo trasladaremos al sótano y te daremos una copia de la llave de la entrada.

Hanji: Puede ser un inconveniente para vosotros, podría explotar.

Dimitri: Imposible, lo perfeccionaremos. Utilizaremos materiales que no se quemen e instalaremos mecanismos que echan agua por si se incendiara. A parte, te daríamos instrumentos más avanzados para tus pruebas y una biblioteca llena de conocimientos científicos de nuestro mundo.

Hanji (con los ojos centelleantes): ¡Sois ángeles!

Hate: No creas, jajajaja. Respecto a nuestra misión, la empezaremos mañana. (Ríe maliciosamente) El caos ha empezado en la legión…

Los demás: Jajajajaja, preparaos.

…

**AQUÍ SE ACABA POR AHORA! EN EL PRÓXIMO EMPEZARÁ LA MISIÓN DE YAOIZAR SNK, ¿CÓMO LO HARÁN LOS HERMANOS Y HANJI?**


End file.
